


I'm Still Dreaming

by taecallsmenoona



Series: NCT Reader Fics For The Soul [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, this is just filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taecallsmenoona/pseuds/taecallsmenoona
Summary: You've never seen that 'fit before. The question is, why?





	I'm Still Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> We're going for it, y'all. Enjoy the filth.

The lights dimmed on stage and your heart picked up speed. This was the first time you were seeing your boyfriend perform their new stage live and you were nervous. Nervous because you know how hard he works, nervous because you know how critical he is of himself, and nervous because this song makes you feel... _things -_ not safe for work  _things._

 

You see Johnny take his place front and center and you know the others are behind him. The music starts and you smile at how soft it sounds. The fans cheer for the boys, including your boyfriend, and you hold your breath waiting for the drop. The girls squeal for Johnny, partly because he hardly gets lines, but also because he sounds downright seductive. Your best friend next to you was one of those squealing girls. Johnny is her favorite and you're pretty sure they have something going on on the side, but that's a story for another day. She'll come to you when she's ready.

 

There it is. The EDM drop. The first turn of the song. The lights brighten significantly and you see him. Your jaw hits the floor and you see your best friend gaping at you out of the corner of your eyes. You couldn't take your eyes off of him.

 

"WHO  _THE FUCK_ PUT HIM IN A CROP TOP?!" 

 

*****

 

Obviously nobody had to run his outfit choices by you, but surely he would have said something if he knew what he would be wearing. Taeyong is usually very modest about his body, often a little self-conscious for some reason. You're pacing in the 127 dorms waiting for the boys to arrive. You didn't know whether to kiss the stylists or murder them, your gut pushing you toward the former. You were thinking of what to say to Taeyong when you saw him when you heard commotion outside, signaling that the boys were home. You stopped pacing and let out the breath you were holding. You realized your heart was pounding and you willed it to calm down. Johnny was the first to come in and he shoots you a knowing smirk as he passes you and heads to his room. The others either pat you on the back or in Jungwoo's case, give you a bone-crushing hug (he has always been super affectionate with you) as they walk by. You greet all of them and turn your full attention to your boyfriend, who is currently doing anything and everything to avoid your gaze. 

 

"Yongie?" You ask in the sweetest voice you can manage. He hums in response, still avoiding your stare. "Did you know about your outfit before you showed up to the venue today?" You were trying to sound sweet and gentle with him, but his demeanor was starting to irritate you. You approached him and backed him into the wall, a small squeak leaving his lips at the impact. You grab his chin with your thumb and index finger and force his eyes to lock with yours. "Please answer me, Yongie. I just need to know."

 

"Yes. I knew. I've known for weeks" he whispers at you. 

 

"Why didn't you tell me?"

 

"I wanted to see your face when you saw me. I'd do it again, too, if given the opportunity." Taeyong was starting to get bold now, his hands having made their way to your hips and pulling you close to him. You could feel the dynamic shifting, and a powerful-feeling Taeyong was a dangerous Taeyong. You could feel heat rising in your stomach as your arousal started to come forward. " _Did you like it, baby?_ I picked it just for you." He leaned forward, closing the distance between your lips, which wasn't much. He took your bottom lip between his teeth and tugged gently, eliciting a moan from your mouth, which he happily swallowed. You could feel him smirk against your mouth and you surged forward, deepening the kiss and pressing him harder into the wall. You ground your hips against his and felt his dick growing harder. You snaked your hand between you and palmed him through his pants. Now it was Taeyong's turn to groan. With a burst of energy, Taeyong pushed himself, and you, away from the wall, turned you around, and propelled the both of you forward, probably toward his and Johnny's shared room.

 

"Yong. We can't. Johnny's here."

 

"Nope, I asked him to stay with Jae and Hyuck. The room is ours tonight and I've been looking forward to this all day. Now move your ass." He finishes the sentence with a small slap to your ass and you giggle and run to his room, Taeyong not far behind.

 

*****

 

The bedroom door closes with a faint click and your heart resumes its roughly 140 beats per minute pace as you anticipate what's to come. While Taeyong was typically very reserved with fans and with his members, he was the opposite with you, trusting you with his personal secrets, his actual persona, and his kinks, which surprisingly are quite extensive. You never knew what he would want to explore, but your communication has always been good. He ushers you toward the bed but before you could sit on it, he stopped you, ridding you of your clothes with great haste. His hands roam all over your body with his lips not far behind. You throw your head back as he reaches a sensitive spot on your collarbone and sucks. You groan appreciatively, urging him to continue, and he makes his way further down your body. You're still standing in the middle of the room, but suddenly you have an idea. You quickly grab him by his biceps and tug him up, capturing his lips in a passionate, closed-mouth kiss. Not breaking the kiss, you steer him and push him on the bed so he's sitting on the corner of it while stripping his clothes at lightning speed. 

 

Taeyong looks at you with confusion as you kneel between his legs. His eyes widen comically as he realizes what's about to happen. You lick a long stripe up from the base of his already hard cock to the tip, taking the tip in your mouth. You know the underside is sensitive for him so you focus your attention on flicking your tongue there quickly. You can feel his breathing become shallow as he tries hard not to cum in your mouth so quickly. You stop what you're doing momentarily and start pressing wet, open-mouth kisses down the side of it, catching his eyes in an intense stare. You can see the exact moment when his pupils blow and he gets a wild look in them. Before you can register what's happening, you've been pulled up and thrown on the bed on your stomach. He roughly handles you so you're on all fours, Taeyong positioned behind you. You don't have to see him to know that his eyes are burning into your backside, admiring your ass.

 

You know better than to turn around and look at what Taeyong is doing, plus the anticipation of what's to come has you frozen in place. Suddenly you feel the blunt head of his cock teasing your wetness. He runs his cock up and down your folds tantalizingly slow, but never fully entering you. You let out a high-pitched whine, letting Taeyong know that you don't appreciate the teasing. You're met with a harsh slap on your ass and him removing any other contact with your body.

 

"Be quiet. You don't want Johnny, Jae, and Hyuck to hear you, do you? Who am I kidding, you probably do." He scoffs at you and you let out a much quieter moan at the words coming out of his mouth. He's never actually called you a slut, but the implications behind that have you feeling needy and borderline desperate for him. You wiggle your hips and try to rock back into him. He's close enough to where you can feel his body heat but not close enough to touch you. Apparently (read: luckily) he's feeling generous tonight because you feel the head of his cock return to your (now dripping) entrance. 

 

You groan together as he pushes into you slowly, filling you completely. Taeyong presses his forehead between your shoulder blades as he tries to catch his breath. Being an idol limits the amount of times the two of you can be together and he's always amazed at how tight you are. After an antagonizingly slow minute, he starts to move, slowly at first. He loves feeling every bit of your walls around him as he moves inside you, and you love to feel every bump and ridge of his cock. He pulls out so just the tip is inserted and you slam yourself back on his cock and this time, it was Taeyong who had a groan ripped from his throat. You smirked to yourself as you leaned forward again and slammed backwards, effectively fucking yourself on his length. He grabs your hips, effectively stilling you and pulls out. Confused, you look behind you to see him laying on his back. He taps your ankle and you know what he's asking for. 

 

You turn around and crawl over to him. You straddle his middle and reach behind you, grabbing his cock at the base. You slowly sink down onto his cock, being careful as he reaches new lengths inside of you. You've never felt more full of your gorgeous boyfriend than right now and you take a second to really bask in how he looks under you. You don't get to ride him often so you're a little out of practice. You flatten your palms on his chest and lift up to where the tip is barely inside of you, then you release and slam back down on his pelvis. The sound that Taeyong makes is inhuman and he arches his back, effectively pushing deeper into you (if that's even possible). You repeat this a few more times before you establish a quick rhythm, both of your breathing getting more and more shallow as you reach your respective climaxes. Taeyong pulls you down flush to his chest and wraps his arms tightly around the small of your back, limiting your movements. He places both feet firmly on the bed and fucks into you with a newfound vigor. He pistons his hard cock in and out of you all while holding you tight and you feel your climax fast approaching. Taeyong is fucking into you so well that you can't even moan, silent screams escaping your lips as hot breaths against the shell of his ear. 

 

The familiar heat pools in your lower belly as you try to hold back. Four more thrusts have you clenching tighter than ever before around his throbbing member as he fucks you through your high. His hips start to stutter as he nears his own climax and you clench trying to draw it out of him. He growls lowly in your ear as he spills into you, your pussy clenching sporadically milking his cum out of him. It was filthy but you loved it. He holds you close for a few moments before flipping you off of him and reaching to find  _something_ to clean the two of you up with. He eventually settles on his shirt he came home in and you chuckle at the irony. He cleans you up as you sit there admiring his chiseled physique. He really had an amazing body, but an even better heart. He loves you with all of his heart and does his best to show that to you at any moment he can.

 

He lifts the covers and snuggles back into bed with you, opting to take the position of big spoon tonight (he swore he would wring your neck if you told anyone he loved being the little spoon. The leader had a reputation to uphold after all).

 

"Yongie?" 

 

"Hmmm?"

 

"We really need to talk about that crop top."

 

Taeyong kisses the top of your head. "Shhhh. Go to sleep"

**Author's Note:**

> We love a good crop top in this house.
> 
> Come find me on twitter: @taecallsmenoona


End file.
